


Cari Uang

by witchmajo



Series: Winter Episode [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bahasa Indonesia, Christmas, Fluff, Food, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow Day, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmajo/pseuds/witchmajo
Summary: Issei, seorang pelajar SMA biasa, mengisi liburan akhir tahunnya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat yang pasti ramai dikunjungi ketika libur Natal tiba, warung ayam goreng krispi dan toko kue.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo, Kawashiri Ren/Kinjo Sukai, Kimata Syoya/Shiroiwa Ruki, Kono Junki/Yonashiro Sho, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Series: Winter Episode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006683
Kudos: 2





	Cari Uang

Sore hari, tanggal 23 Desember. Hari ke empat sejak Issei memulai kerja paruh waktunya di warung penjual ayam goreng krispi di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan di tengah kota. Kali ini Issei mendapat giliran menjaga kasir, yang berarti ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan pelanggan. Issei sedikit gugup, meski begitu ia cukup percaya diri bahwa ia mampu melayani pembeli dengan baik.

Dua orang pria, sebut saja Shion dan Shosei menjadi pembelinya pada hari itu.

“Enaknya beli yang bagian mana ya?” Shosei masih mempertimbangkan pilihannya, sementara Shion dengan cepat menyebutkan bagian yang ia inginkan di hadapan kasir.

“Satu dada, dua paha bawah, dua paha atas, dua sayap, yang masih panas ya!”

“Baik kak! Mohon tunggu sebentar,” dengan sigap Issei mengambilkan pesanan Shion menggunakan capit, lalu memasukkannya dengan telaten ke dalam kertas pembungkus. Shosei hanya melongo melihat betapa cepatnya Shion memenentukan pilihannya, serta betapa lihainya Issei dalam melayani pembeli.

“Ini dia kak. Semuanya 800 yen,” ujar Issei setelah melihat harga yang tertera di monitor mesin kasir. Shion segera mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya lalu membayarnya. Issei menyerahkan bungkusan ayam goreng yang masih hangat itu kepada Shion disertai senyuman terbaiknya.

“Terima kasih, kak! Datang lagi ya,” Issei melambaikan tangan kepada kedua pria itu. Shosei juga ikut melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Shion tetap berjalan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

“Aku lapar! Mau cepat-cepat makan ayam pakai nasi!!!” Shion menggerutu. Memang mood orang lapar itu terkadang kurang bagus. Shosei segera menggenggam sebelah tangan Shion yang tidak memegang bungkusan ayam goreng.

“Sabar dikit kek, bentar lagi kita juga sampai di apartemenku,” ujar Shosei sambil tersenyum. Shion pura-pura berdeham, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat senyuman kawan yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya itu.

* * *

Siang hari tanggal 24 Desember. Issei masih bekerja di warung penjual ayam goreng krispi. Kali ini pelanggannya terlihat seperti sepasang kakak dan adik dengan tubuh atletis. Yang kakak namanya Sho, sedangkan yang adik bernama Junki. Junki berulang kali merengek seperti anak kecil di depan warung ayam goreng, minta dibelikan ayam goreng. Sho sudah berusaha menolak permintaan Junki, namun pada akhirnya ia luluh dan sungkan karena ia merasa diawasi Issei yang melihat langsung pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka berdua.

“Baiklah. Bungkus dua potong ayam, yang bagian dada,” Sho mengucapkan pesanannya.

“Tidak sekalian beli empat atau lima potong kak? Sudah hampir Natal loh! Kalau kalian baru mau beli sore nanti, kemungkinan kami sudah kehabisan ayam goreng,” Issei mencoba memberikan penawaran terbaik kepada Sho sembari memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Kedua indra penglihatan Junki terlihat berseri-seri melihat Issei yang imut.

“Ayolah, Kak Sho!! Beli lebih dong!!!” Junki kembali mengguncangkan badan Sho dengan sekuat tenaga. Sho pun mengalah.

“Ya sudah. Tambah dua potong paha atasnya juga,”

Sama seperti kemarin, Issei dengan cekatan mengambilkan pesanan pembelinya, lalu menuju mesin kasir untuk menghitung harganya.

“Terima kasih sudah membeli kak!” Issei sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sho membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat, sedangkan Junki tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membujuk Sho membeli ayam goreng yang sudah lama ia tidak memakannya. Di tengah perjalanan mereka di distrik perbelanjaan, Junki berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

“Eh, ucapan penjual tadi benar juga ya. Malam ini malam Natal. Pasti banyak orang yang mau makan malam pakai ayam goreng krispi,” Junki baru menyadari bahwa hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Sho yang berjalan di samping Junki juga ikut berhenti. Dirinya pun baru ingat kalau besok adalah hari Natal.

* * *

Jam 5 sore. Issei berpindah lokasi kerja di sebuah toko kue. Kali ini ia mengenakan kostum merah khas Santa Claus. Khusus untuk merayakan hari Natal, toko kue itu menjual _limited edition cheese cake_. Issei beserta beberapa pegawai lainnya sibuk menata beberapa kotak berisi cake itu di halaman depan toko tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pria dengan tinggi di atas 180 cm serta pria yang lebih pendek datang membeli _cheese cake_ di toko tersebut. Mereka adalah Keigo dan Takumi.

“Aku mau ambil dua kotak c _heese cake_ ,” ujar Keigo kepada Issei. Namun Issei segera meminta maaf dan menjelaskan aturan pembelian cheese cake di toko mereka khusus di hari Natal dibatasi 1 kotak untuk 1 customer. Takumi merengut mendengar bahwa mereka tidak bisa membeli 2 kotak kue sekaligus.

“Tidak apa-apa, Takumi. Kita beli satu di sini, lalu kita ke toko lain buat beli lagi,” Keigo menghibur Takumi sembari menjelaskan rencananya. Takumi menganggukkan kepalanya. Keigo pun membeli sekotak kue, membayarnya, lalu meninggalkan toko itu.

“Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kita beli dua? Satu kotak aja terlihat lumayan besar ini,” tanya Keigo kepada Takumi yang ada di sampingnya. Takumi menjelaskan kalau sejak kecil ia ingin makan kue yang banyak ketika Natal tiba. Namun dahulu keluarga Takumi hidup pas-pasan sehingga orang tua mereka tidak sanggup membeli _cake_ untuk dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya. Keigo sedikit tersentuh dengan cerita masa lalu Takumi. Ia pun menautkan jari-jarinya ke sebelah tangan Takumi, menggeggamnya erat, dan mengajaknya berjalan cepat ke destinasi mereka berikutnya, toko lain yang menjual _cheese cake._

Jam 7 malam. Salju mulai turun di kota. Issei menghela napasnya sejenak. Ia bisa melihat uap napasnya sendiri karena udara dingin. Ia kembali kedatangan dua pembeli. Mereka adalah dua pria dengan ekspresi wajah seperti rubah. Rubah yang moodnya lagi bagus. Issei tersenyum melihat “rubah” yang lebih tua justru bertingkah lebih manja terhadap “rubah” yang lebih muda. 

“Ne, Sukai, bantu aku pilih yang stroberinya lebih banyak!” Ren bingung melihat jumlah stroberi yang sama di setiap bagian atas _cheese cake_.

“Ayolah, Kak Ren! Semua kue sama saja rasanya, mau stroberinya lebih banyak atau lebih sedikit,” Sukai mengemukakan pendapatnya.

“Ya sudah deh. Aku beli yang ini satu,” Ren pun memilih kue dengan stroberi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar di banding yang lainnya. Issei pun segera membungkus pesanan Ren. Begitu Ren selesai membayar, mereka bertemu dua kawan mereka yang juga hendak membeli kue di toko yang sama.

“Hai, Sukai! Kak Ren,” Syoya duluan menyapa kedua kawannya. “Kalian habis beli kue buat di makan nanti malam ya?”

“Tentu saja. Ah, Syoya baru mau beli kue sekarang?” tanya Sukai.

“Iya. Tadi siang aku dan kak Ruki ketiduran. Jadi baru sempat beli sekarang, hehehe,” Syoya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

“Maaf, tapi kira-kira ini yang stroberinya lebih banyak yang mana ya?” tanya Ruki kepada salah satu pegawai toko yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Issei. Issei mengaku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ruki.

 _Aku tidak menyangka Kak Ruki punya jalan pikiran yang sama dengan Kak Ren_ , batin Sukai. Ren tertawa kecil melihat adik kelasnya itu juga mencari _cake_ dengan jumlah stroberi yang lebih banyak seperti dirinya.

“Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal Dek Syoya suka sekali makan stroberi,” Ruki kecewa. Syoya tersipu malu mendengar perkataan dari kakak sepupunya itu, sementara Sukai dan Ren terkekeh. Akhirnya Issei pun membantu dengan menawarkan _cheese_ _cake_ dengan ukuran stroberi yang sedikit lebih besar. Ruki setuju, kemudian ia membayarnya dan mengambil _cake_ yang sudah dibungkus dengan rapi oleh Issei itu.

“Nih, Dek Syoya yang bawa,” Ruki menyerahkan bungkusan belanjaannya kepada Syoya. Syoya menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya masih bersemu merah, namun ia merasa lebih baik karena mereka sudah memiliki kue untuk dimakan nanti malam.

“Kalian berdua manis sekali,” puji Ren. Syoya sedikit salah tingkah, sedangkan Ruki hanya terdiam sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ren. Ren menunjukkan raut muka bingung, seakan bertanya mengapa Ruki _wink_ ke arahnya. Sementara itu Sukai menepuk sebelah pundak Syoya. Ia hendak berpamitan kepada kedua kawannya itu.

“Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya. Hati-hati di jalan. _See you!_ ” ujar Sukai.

“ _Happy_ _Merry Christmas_ ,” Ren mengucapkannya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan.

“ _Merry Christmas,_ ” Ruki membalas ucapan Ren. Syoya juga melambaikan tangannya seperti Ren.

Hujan salju perlahan semakin lebat. Ren dan Sukai tidak membawa payung. Rambut mereka berdua pun terkena salju. Berbeda dengan Ruki dan Syoya yang membawa payung sehingga mereka tidak kehujanan.

* * *

Jam 11 malam. Shosei dan Shion duduk santai di atas sofa sambil menonton beberapa anime OVA spesial natal di televisi layar datarnya. Mereka berdua agak kekenyangan setelah menyantap ayam goreng krispi buatan mereka sendiri. Ayam goreng krispi yang mereka beli kemarin menginspirasi mereka berdua untuk membuat ayam goreng sendiri di hari Natal.

“Mereka membuat kontes boneka salju. Lucunya,” komentar Shosei ketika melihat karakter anime yang mereka tonton sedang sibuk membuat boneka salju beraneka rupa.

“Sudah lama aku tidak buat boneka salju,” komentar Shion.

“Ayo kita bikin besok pagi! Sepertinya di dekat sini ada taman yang jadi tempat buat bikin boneka salju,”

“Eh, beneran? Baguslah kalau begitu! Ayo!!!”

“Kalau begitu sekarang kita tidur biar besok tidak kesiangan,”

“Eh!!! Shosei, animenya belum selesai!”

Meskipun sudah hampir tengah malam, Junki kembali merengek kepada Sho. Kali ini ia ingin hujan-hujanan salju. Sho menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sebenarnya ia malas menanggapi permintaan Junki, tetapi ia ingat sejak kecil Junki jarang bisa bermain dengan salju mengingat di tempat tinggal mereka dulu jarang terjadi hujan salju. Akhirnya, meskipun Junki kini sudah dewasa Sho pun tetap menemani Junki hujan-hujanan salju.

“Terima kasih, kak Sho!” Junki tertawa kecil sembari berputar-putar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat menikmati butiran salju yang jatuh di jaketnya. Sho tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya yang bertingkah kekanakan.

 _Apakah kelak kalau aku punya anak, ia akan tumbuh seperti Junki?_ Sho mencoba menerka-nerka. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya.

Takumi menikmati pemandangan hujan salju dari balkon apartemen Keigo. Ia kekenyangan setelah menyantap dua porsi _cheese cake_ , tentu saja dengan bantuan Keigo. Ia memegang gelas berisi susu hangat dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba Keigo datang dan memakaikan cardigan di bagian punggung Takumi. Takumi sedikit terkejut dengan ulah Keigo. Keigo pun berdiri di samping Takumi, ikut bergabung melihat pemandangan hujan salju di kota.

“Jangan sampai kamu kedinginan, Takumi,” ujarnya lembut. Takumi bisa merasa wajahnya sedikit panas. Takumi pun menoleh ke samping, memandangi tampak samping wajah Keigo. Setelah beberapa detik, Takumi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

“Terima kasih, Keigo,” ujarnya malu-malu.

Ren dan Sukai sibuk bermain janken untuk menentukan siapa yang harus cuci piring setelah makan kue. Skor mereka masih sama hingga saat ini, sampai akhirnya di babak yang terakhir, Ren yang menjadi pemenangnya.

“Asyik! Aku tidak cuci piring,” Ren mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Sukai hanya bisa menghela napas, menerima kekalahannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong tadi kuenya enak ya! Jadi pengen makan lagi, hihihi,” ujar Ren ketika Sukai sibuk membilas piring-piring bekas makan mereka. Setelah semua piring telah ia bersihkan, Sukai kembali duduk di hadapan Ren.

“Kak Ren?”

“Iya, ada apa, Sukai?”

“Habis ini kita mau ngapain?”

“Enaknya ngapain ya? Main game?”

Ruki dan Syoya masih sibuk mengonsumsi _cheese cake_ yang mereka beli. Ruki memperhatikan ada krim kue yang menempel di dekat bibir Syoya. Ia memerintahkan Syoya berhenti mengunyah sebentar, lalu dicoleknya krim tersebut. Ruki menjilati krim yang ada di jarinya. Syoya sempat tercengang melihat tindakan Ruki, namun akhirnya Syoya kembali fokus pada makanan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide di kepala Syoya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ia memberikan sebuah stroberi utuh yang ada di kuenya kepada Ruki. Ruki sedikit heran mengingat yang ia tahu Syoya suka makan buah stroberi.

“Kau yakin, dek? Tidak apa-apa nih?” Syoya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

“Terima kasih. _Itadakimasu_ ,” Ruki memasukkan stroberi utuh itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya sedikit kecut, tapi ada manis-manisnya. Syoya tersenyum puas melihat Ruki menikmati pemberiannya.

* * *

Tanggal 2 Januari. Sudah tahun baru. Issei kembali menghitung upah hasil kerja paruh waktunya ditambah uang yang ia terima sebagai hadiah tahun baru. Dengan uang yang ia peroleh, ia berencana akan membeli sebuah konsol gim terbaru, Play Station 5. Setelah ia _browsing_ harga PS 5 melalui ponselnya, ternyata uangnya masih kurang sedikit. Terpaksa Issei mengambil sedikit uang tabungan yang ia simpan di sebuah kotak rahasia di kamarnya. Issei menghitung lagi jumlah uangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendatangi ayahnya yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

“Ayah, lihat! Uangku sudah cukup buat beli PS 5!!!” ujar Issei sambil mengipas-ngipaskan uang tersebut. Ayah Issei hanya tersenyum simpul, menoleh ke arah ibu Issei yang sedang cuci piring di dapur.

“Bagaimana bu? Apa boleh Issei beli _game_ itu?” tanya Tuan Mamehara kepada istrinya. Ibu Issei tertawa mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. “Tentu saja, dia sudah bekerja keras selama liburan,”

“Hore!” Issei berteriak kegirangan mendengar restu dari ibunya.

“Tapi jangan sampai lupa belajar loh!” sahut ibunya kembali.

Kemudian Ayah Issei mengajak seluruh anggota keluarganya pergi demi membeli PS 5 yang sudah Issei idam-idamkan itu. Issei pun segera berlari ke kamarnya guna berganti baju. Issei dan kedua orangtuanya naik mobil menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi JO1 yg tokoh utamanya Mame-chan (tapi author pakai nama Issei di sini sih), masih terhitung jarang ya. Oh iya sebagai tambahan, author tidak merayakan Natal.. Terima kasih sudah membaca! 
> 
> Referensi OVA yang ditonton Tsuruhira : Re:Zero OVA - Memory Snow


End file.
